On my back
by Abigaelle Viretti
Summary: Kanda n'aime pas que les gens soient derrière lui pour une bonne raison.


**D**isons pour ma défense, que je m'ennuyais profondément, que malgré le fait que ne lise plus de manga, j'écris toujours des fics sur parce que je sais pas, Kanda m'inspire, pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire (et davantage pour le pire du pire), qu'il est bientôt cinq heures du matin et que j'avais la flemme de dormir (no comment).

**D**onc à la place j'ai pondu un truc sans queue ni tête ni corps ni même rien du tout, improvisé de bout en bout de A à jesaisl'alphabetparcoeur, c'est pas terrible du tout et en plus je suis tombée dans l'OOCisation à la fin. En bref c'est la fête. M'enfin, au pire c'est pas bien grave, j'ai pu écrire un truc avec Daisya et rien que ça, je suis contente.

**S**inon ouais, j'ai longtemps guetté pour une donnation de de DGM ou ne serait-ce que Kandy, le hic c'est que c'est toujours le silence radio alors bon, du coup l'œuvre est toujours créditée à mon plus grand dam (et celui de pas mal de gens aussi).

**B**on, rating T parce que bah déjà c'est mon histoire, j'assume ma connerie et du coup c'est moi très perso qui décide, mais aussi et surtout parce que même si c'est à mots super couverts (mais genre super super super couverts) que je n'écris pas le mot (maux ?) une seule fois dans touuuuuuuut le texte ben les faits sont là et si vous ne devinez pas ce qu'il en est bah je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous.

**M**aintenant je vais me proposer toute seule de gentiment me taire parce que mine de rien je deviens chiante et d't'façon je dois aller me coucher donc voilà.

(je rappelle à toute fin utiles que si y'a des fautes, il faut blâmer la langue française pour être aussi chiante avec ses participes à deux balles, ces douze-mille accents ses tournures qui dérapent pour un mot mal placé et son dico dix fois trop volumineux. Nan mais j'aime ma langue sinon, hein.)

Bonne ( ?) lecture.

* * *

ON MY BACK

* * *

Il n'avait pas réellement compris pourquoi, sur le moment. Peut-être que les traits de son visage s'avéraient trop fins pour un homme, ou que se cheveux étaient trop longs et trop soyeux. Peut-être que ses hanches étaient trop étroites, ses épaules trop fines, son allure trop fragile. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était là, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'au final, aucune de ses hypothèses n'étaient valables et il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

C'était arrivé au détour d'une ruelle, alors que les sombres nuages d'hiver masquaient la lune et son éclat bienfaisant. Il faisait froid, les dalles de pierres sur les murs étaient humides, à l'instar de sa peau moite. De sa gorge sèche s'évaporaient des fantômes vacillants qui dansaient un instant devant ses yeux avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit noire.

A ses côtés, l'autre homme réajustait sa ceinture, s'assurait que sa chemise ne dépassait pas de son pantalon. Il l'entendit soupirer, et devina qu'il passait une main à travers ses cheveux gominé en arrière avant de sentir l'impact d'une chaussure fraichement cirée contre ses côtes déjà mises à mal.

Il aurait aimé garder un semblant de dignité, quoique la situation ne s'y prêtait plus depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, mais il s'avéra bien trop épuisé pour retenir le gémissement de douleur dans sa gorge. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que l'homme dépassait son corps tremblant étalé à même le sol d'un pas tranquille, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il rentrait simplement d'une longue journée de travail.

Il entendit les pas s'éloigner en un rythme régulier, jusqu'à ce que le silence nocturne reprenne ses droits, uniquement troublé par le bruit faible de sa respiration frémissante. Les secondes s'écoulaient, pareille à des heures, mais il ne se décidait toujours à remuer, comme paralysé par sa peur persistante. Il se sentait pitoyable ainsi prostré, encore à demi dévêtu, incapable de contrôler ses propres tremblements. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois…

Une unique larme plus tard, Kanda se dit qu'il était tombé bien bas.

En rentrant à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son équipier une heure et demie plus tard, il s'attendait à retrouver celle-ci plongée dans le noir, le bruit d'une respiration régulière ou d'un ronflement s'élevant doucement du lit le plus éloigné de la fenêtre. Au lieu de ça, la lumière s'avéra allumée, et au centre de la petite pièce, Daisya faisait les cent pas, un air anxieux imprimé sur le visage, son golem virevoltant au-dessus de son épaule et peinant visiblement à suivre le rythme.

Ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir et voyant le Japonais debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et la poignée toujours dans la main, le jeune homme s'arrêta net dans son manège angoissé, pétrifié un instant devant l'apparition soudaine avant de brusquement déformer son visage sous l'effet de la colère une demie seconde plus tard.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre, où t'étais passé ?! Impossible de te joindre sur ton golem, j'ai crié ton nom dans toute la ville mais tu restes introuvable ! s'écria rageusement Daisya, à priori peu soucieux du sommeil des autres occupants de l'auberge.

- Je prenais juste un peu l'air. répondit l'autre d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaité plus froide et plus tranchante, mois faiblarde aussi.

- Tu prenais l'air ? Depuis deux heures au beau milieu de la nuit et sans raisons ? Ne te fous pas de moi Kanda, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?!

Techniquement, il était réellement partit prendre l'air, ayant l'intention de respirer un peu une dizaine de minute au moyen d'une marche nocturne avant de rentrer à l'auberge finir sa nuit. Les choses ne s'étaient cependant pas exactement passées comme il l'avait initialement prévu.

- Et toi alors, pour qui tu te prends à surveiller mes faits et gestes ? Pour ma mère ? s'énerva à son tour le Japonais, davantage pour la forme que par réelle conviction. Il était si fatigué, et son lit n'était pas si loin de l'endroit où il se tenait actuellement.

Daisya s'apprêtait à répliquer violemment lorsqu'il remarqua l'hématome autour de l'œil de son équipier ainsi que sa lèvre fendue et la coupure sur sa joue droite. Son expression se radoucit aussitôt.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme où pointait malgré tout une note d'énervement.

- Rien, juste un type un peu éméché que j'ai malencontreusement bousculé en passant dans une ruelle un peu trop étroite. Il l'a un peu mal prit et on s'est mis sur la gueule, c'est tout. marmonna Kanda en détournant les yeux.

- Menteur.

Daisya se rapprocha et inspecta de plus près les blessures du jeune homme, s'apercevant au passage qu'il paraissait plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- Tu trembles… fit il remarquer à voix haute en tendant une main vers une coupure qu'il venait de repérer.

Un claquement se fit entendre dans la chambre alors que Kanda écartait brusquement la main du Turc du revers de la sienne.

- Evidemment que je tremble, as-tu la moindre idée de la température qu'il fait dehors ? se déroba-t-il, sachant pertinemment que le froid extérieur n'était en rien responsable de son état.

- Bien-sûr, j'ai bien été obligé d'y mettre le pied pour te chercher et m'époumoner pendant une demie heure dans l'espoir que tu m'entendes.

- Tss, rien ne te forçais à me chercher. Je sais m'occuper de moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice.

- Tu sais tellement t'occuper de toi que je te laisse deux heures et je te retrouve couvert de bleus et de coupures. ironisa Daisya, provocateur.

- J'y peux rien si cette foutue ruelle était trop étroite, si ce mec avait trop bu et qu'il n'avait aucune patience ! se défendit Kanda, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine toujours tremblante.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et il fit brutalement volte-face, le moindre de ses muscles tendu au maximum, une leur effrayée brillant au fond de ses yeux couleur nuit, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard du Turc qui ne tarda pas cependant à reporter son attention sur le nouvel arrivant.

C'était un homme, grand et plutôt bien portant, les cheveux gras et calvitié, arborant une moustache bien fournie sous un nez manifestement brisé plus d'une fois. Malgré son apparence bourrue et rustre, c'est d'une voix basse et agréable qu'il s'adressa aux deux Exorcistes.

- Ecoutez jeunes gens, vous avez probablement d'excellentes raisons de hurler ainsi mais honnêtement, les murs de mon auberge, je dois le reconnaître, manquent cruellement d'isolation, et mes clients ne sont pas obligés de profiter de votre conversation. Aussi je vous conseille fortement de baisser d'un ton où je me verrai contraint de devoir vous mettre à la porte, ce qui par ce temps, s'avèrerait regrettable. Compris ?

Voyant bien à son regard de chien enragé que Kanda s'apprêtait à rembarrer l'aubergiste avec tout le tact dont il savait faire preuve, Daisya s'empressa de prendre la parole pour s'excuser platement d'une voix qui sonnait dix fois trop polie à ses propres oreilles.

L'aubergiste grogna un « hum » de contentement avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à ses occupations.

Le jeune Turc profita de l'instant de flottement qui suivit la disparition de l'homme pour acculer son équipier contre la porte refermée, posant une main de chaque côté de sa tête, les bras tendus afin de lui laisser un peu d'espace.

- Putain mais à quoi tu joues ? s'énerva Kanda en prenant garde toutefois de ne pas hausser la voix. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et il y a bien longtemps, devant pareil regard, que n'importe qui d'autre que Daisya aurait déguerpit plus vite qu'une gazelle ayant repéré un lion non loin d'elle. Or il s'agissait bien de Daisya dont il s'agissait, et celui-ci soutint le regard de l'autre avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, lui, l'éternel rieur trop bruyant. A quelques centimètres de son corps, celui du Japonais tremblait toujours, si ce n'était plus d'ailleurs.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as fichu ces deux dernières heures, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante, ses yeux clairs fermement ancré dans ses homologues bleues foncées.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis sorti prendre l'air. soutint Kanda, appuyant bien chacun de ses mots afin qu'ils paraissent plus clairs au jeune homme devant lui, sa voix tout aussi menaçante.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Daisya le jaugea du regard, de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, avant d'esquisser un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Regardes toi… Tu trembles toujours. Tu ne t'es pas encore acclimaté depuis presque une demie heure passée à me hurler dessus ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Kanda ne répondit pas, mais le tressaillement dans ses yeux en disait bien plus long.

- Je suis… sorti… prendre l'air. articula-t-il finalement.

Devant lui, le Turc ferma les yeux et un soupir imperceptible gonfla ses narines. Ses mains glissèrent le long du mur, laissant son prisonnier libre de leur emprise, et recula de deux pas.

- Bien… se résigna-t-il. Je ne te forcerai pas plus. Mais saches que si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

Soulagé de sa liberté nouvellement acquise, le corps du Japonais se détendit quelque peu.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, je suis sorti parce que je ressentais le besoin de respirer un peu, ma promenade à simplement duré plus longtemps que ce que je n'avais prévu.

- Oui, si tu veux. fit Daisya excédé par le comportement de son partenaire, et accessoirement ami. Il se rallongea dans son lit et remonta les draps jusqu'à son menton, tournant clairement le dos au Japonais. « Tu éteindras la lumière avant de te coucher » jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter cependant.

Sans rien dire, Kanda appuya sur l'interrupteur et la chambre fut brusquement plongée dans un noir d'encre peu commun. L'Exorciste laissa quelques secondes à ses yeux pour s'habituer, demeurant immobile près de la porte, debout dans le noir. Tout comme deux heures auparavant, adossé contre ce mur de pierre froide, à laisser le vent glacial rafraichir sa peau et ses idées.

_« Mademoiselle ! » _

La voix de l'homme aux chaussures cirées retentit brusquement dans sa tête et il se fit violence pour ne pas gémir sous l'afflux de souvenirs et de leur cruelle précision.

Distinguant enfin les contours de son lit, il s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide mais légèrement boiteux, désireux de se laisser avaler par le matelas et les plis des draps, de s'oublier dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il aurait aimé prendre une douche, faire disparaître les traces de sa précédente rencontre, effacer à nouveau de son esprit les évènements récents, comme il avait su le faire autrefois.

La fatigue l'emporta cependant, et il tomba bien vite dans les bras d'un sommeil agité.

Daisya lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les trois dernières heures rejouaient en boucle dans son esprit, essayant de trouver un sens à la disparition inexpliquée de Kanda. Bien sûr le Japonais s'éclipsait parfois durant les missions, guettant les accalmies afin de faire une petite escapade nocturne, se retrouvant ainsi seul avec lui-même. Or, ces escapades ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, entre vingt et quarante-cinq minutes, une heure tout au plus. Kanda était un jeune homme solitaire, mais étrangement, les choses semblaient différentes avec Daisya. Il était le seul de tout l'ordre à qui il adressait un semblant de sympathie, le seul qu'il ne passait pas son temps à menacer de mort ou à promettre mille tortures toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres.

Bien sûr il y avait Marie, le troisième membre de l'équipe, actuellement en convalescence à cause d'une blessure au bras gauche, mais là encore la dimension n'était pas la même. Kanda témoignait davantage de _respect_ à Marie que de _sympathie_.

En mission, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, lui et Kanda, ce dernier s'absentait moins que lorsqu'ils étaient au complet, comme si avec Daisya, le désir de se retrouver seul se faisait moins pesant, moins immédiat. Comme s'il était bien avec lui, en quelque sorte. C'est tout du moins l'impression que le brun lui donnait.

Le Turc se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, les images d'un Kanda tremblant comme une jeune fille dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage ensanglanté et les cheveux en pagaille comme imprimé dans sa rétine. Il se rappela le sursaut qu'il avait eu lorsque l'aubergiste eu posé sa main sur son épaule, les émotions qui traversèrent ses yeux à ce moment-là.

Une légère douleur se forma dans sa poitrine. Kanda, l'Exorciste tant redouté au sein de l'Ordre, aussi craint qu'admiré par ses pairs, reconnu pour sa froideur et s a force sans égal se retrouvait là, à se battre contre ses draps, en proie à ses propres démons, pour deux pauvres heures où il fut perdu dans la nature.

Que diable s'était-il passé pour que le Japonais d'ordinaire si stoïque soit réduit à l'état d'un gamin effrayé ? Même si techniquement, Kanda _était_ un gamin, le voir ainsi, c'était juste inenvisageable pour le Turc.

Il aurait aimé que l'oreiller qu'il avait plaqué sur sa tête puisse l'empêcher d'entendre les gémissements plaintifs et douloureux de son ami dans le lit d'à côté, mais c'est tout juste s'il les atténuait.

Finalement, il renonça, et se leva doucement pour aller s'assoir près du lit de l'autre.

Dans le ciel, les nuages s'étaient finalement écartés, laissant aux rayons lunaires le loisir de filtrer à travers leur masse d'apparence duveteuse. Le visage pâle de Kanda ruisselait de sueur, les fines mèches de sa frange collant à son front. De sa bouche s'échappaient parfois, perdues au milieu des gémissements, quelques syllabes inintelligibles que Daisya identifiait comme des « _non_ » et des « _s'il vous plait_ ».

Il caressa doucement les mèches humides de sueur dans l'espoir de calmer le Japonais, puis les joues rendues chaudes par l'agitation, la gorge sous laquelle il devinait la respiration haletante.

Kanda se releva alors brusquement, hurlant un puissant « _NON_ », les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la peur, son corps secoué de tremblement encore plus violents qu'auparavant.

Daisya eut le réflexe de réagir instantanément. Il prit rapidement place derrière le Japonais et se mit à lui caresser le dos de façon lente et régulière. Sous ses mains, la respiration laborieuse de l'autre homme sembla se calmer quelque peu.

- Ce n'est rien Kanda, chuchota-t-il doucement, ça va aller.

Ce dernier se mit à sangloter violemment, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pareilles à deux cascades, s'échappant de ses yeux de façon incontrôlée tandis que Daisya faisait toujours courir ses mains sur son dos, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille.

- Il m'a… Il m'a… Il disait que… Il disait des choses et… Et il m'a… Et je lui disais d'arrêter… Je lui disais, mais… mais il n'écoutait pas… Ils n'écoutent jamais de toute manière… Lui et les autres… Ils n'écoutent jamais… jamais quand je leur dis d'arrêter… Ils n'écoutent…

- Ça va aller, calme toi. Qui ça _ils_ ? demanda Daisya, de plus en plus inquiet et horrifié par la possibilité que cachait les non-dits hystériques de son ami.

- _Eux_… Ils se mettent derrières moi et… et je… je leur dit d'arrêter… mais ils n'écoutent pas… Ils sont dans mon dos… Ils sont dans mon dos et ils…

- Kanda, qui ça _ils_ ?

- Les scientifiques… de la… de la branche asiatique… finit par dire Kanda.

- Et tout à l'heure, dans la ruelle ?

- Je sais pas… Juste… Juste un autre homme dans mon dos… à qui je demandais d'arrêter et qui… et qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

La respiration moins erratique qu'auparavant et les tremblements moins violents, Kanda se laissa aller entre les bras de Daisya, les larmes s'écoulant toujours de ses yeux bridés et rougis.

Ils demeurèrent longtemps ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, uniques témoins de la lune qui déclinait doucement dans le ciel.

- Daisya… murmura Kanda, la voix erraillée.

- Hum ?

- Tu es l'unique personne… à pouvoir être là. Je veux dire, dans mon dos. Tu es l'unique personne à qui je fais pleinement confiance. Alors s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas.

- Je serai toujours là, Kanda. Tu le sais n'est-ce que pas ? Je ne te quitterais jamais.

Menteur…

**oOo**

_Trois ans plus tard_

C'est drôle, les cimetières de la congrégation de l'Ombre. Une petite dalle de marbre froid, un nom tout juste gravé qui s'efface déjà. A peine une date parfois. Même pas une épitaphe.

Comme chaque mois, Kanda se tient là, debout, devant cette dalle semblable à toutes les autres mais qu'il différencie malgré tout.

Il s'assoit, s'y adosse, grogne un peu car le marbre froid ne le réchauffe qu'à moitié. Il repense au jeune enfouit là, six pieds sous terre, qui ne doit plus ressembler à rien d'autre qu'un vieux tas d'os à présent.

Il gratte la terre de ses ongles de façon distraite, regarde le ciel d'un œil vague.

Il est bleu aujourd'hui. Par-ci par-là le vent à éparpillé des morceaux de nuages qui peinent à trouver une consistance décente.

Il remonte sa manche, découvre la clochette accrochée au ruban autour de son poignet et sourit un peu, d'un sourire qui n'est pas vraiment sincère, mais pas franchement faux non plus.

Il entend le rire du crétin dans sa tête, se dit que Lavi lui ressemble un peu. Il fait souvent le parallèle entre les deux énergumènes. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il apprécie le roux, même s'il ne l'admet pas. Il lui rappelle Daisya, dans son idiotie permanente et sa gravité épisodique.

A l'exception bien sûr qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais dans son dos.

* * *

_Review, cigarette, peluche, canif (le couteau, pas le petit fien) ?_


End file.
